Opposites Attract
by Tarantula
Summary: Taking a break from Femslash and always thought this was a interesting pairing. Zeke likes Alex but is too afraid to ask her out. Alex likes Zeke but is too cool to ask him out. Alex decides Alabaster Carnation needs more members and Zeke gets his chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter One**

She was a wild girl and that's what he liked about her. She didn't take any crap from anyone, including those who were of way higher status. She was exciting and fun to be around, always moving on to the next adventure and the next scheme.

He would never tell anyone he admired her, especially her older brother, Justin, who also happened to be his best friend. Another thing that he liked about her was that she was the exact opposite of Justin in every single way.

Justin was very "by the book" and liked to think things out in great detail before actually taking action. He wasn't very spontaneous, unlike her. But she had no idea just how much he cared about her.

Alex had no idea Zeke Rosenblatt was crushing on her.

He was sitting on table seven, watching her as she moved along the tables, taking orders while openly eating out of the sugar shakers. No one questioned this as everyone who was in the Waverly Substation had seen her do this so many times before.

Her dental health must be terrible!

Justin was on the counter, sorting out the bills while Jerry was making the subs out back. Theresa was also taking orders while Max was taking a fog watch to all the customers, trying to hypnotize them.

The Russo's were an odd bunch but Alex was easily the most memorable. Zeke had met her when she was fourteen and she was so cute. She had wanted to gain her own independence by hanging with Justin's friends, which included him.

Zeke wasn't ashamed to say that he had made Justin his best friend just to see more of Alex and it had worked. The moment he had portrayed Peter and she had portrayed Tinker Bell in Justin's School Play _Peter Pan_ had been a highly disastrous yet great night for him.

She had looked so pretty in her Tinker Bell outfit and he knew that he should have made his move that night. But the brace on his neck was not flattering at all. It made him look like a complete goof.

He just couldn't go up to her and tell her he liked her! And besides, not only was she the opposite of Justin, she was the opposite of him. And that meant she would never want to be with him because he would only remind her of Justin.

And she couldn't stand Justin. That was one thing she made clear on a daily basis. It would have been amusing if he wasn't so much like the brother she couldn't stand. He stared into his empty glass, sighing.

'You OK, Zeke?' Alex asked, walking to his table and picked up his glass. 'Want a free refill? I can sneak it in,' she smiled.

Zeke smiled at her, amused. 'The refills are free anyway,' he replied.

'Psh,' Alex said. 'If you didn't want my help in getting free refills all you had to do is say.'

Zeke laughed. 'Oh no,' he said. 'I would love your sneaky ways to get me free refills. If that's OK with you.'

She smiled, nodding her head in her sneaky way. 'If it involves sneaking around I'm your girl,' she told him and he felt his stomach do somersaults at the term "I'm your girl".

He simply nodded and she walked off. He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

'Stupid, Zeke! Stupid!'

'Hey, Zeke!' Max smiled excitedly, holding his fog watch. 'Can I try to hypnotise you?' he asked.

Zeke shook his head. 'Max, the chance of you being able to hypnotise me are very slim. My intellect is way higher than your hynotisic skills.'

'Oh yeah?' Max said, looking serious and put up four fingers. 'If you're so smart then you can tell me how many fingers I'm holding up.'

Zeke snorted. 'Four,' he answered and Max stepped back, shocked.

'Oh my God you are smart!' he said then quickly regained himself. 'Guess I've got to practice some more. Then we'll see if you can guess correctly,' he told Zeke before moving onto the next table.

Zeke simply shook his head, not believing Max's stupidity. He had no idea where he got it because to be truthful both Justin and Alex were really smart, just in different areas. Max however was just downright dumb. But very amusing.

A full glass was placed in front of him and he loved at a smiling Alex. He couldn't help but smile back and looked down at it, trying to hide it but failing.

'There you go,' she told him swaying her body playfully. 'They have no idea it's free,' she giggled.

Zeke gave her an appreciative nod. 'You have skills, Miss Russo,' he grinned.

'You got that right, bub,' she winked before grabbing the sugar shaker and poured some on her hand before eating it.

'Well at least I know why you're so sweet,' Zeke smiled but then mentally slapped himself. That was such a stupid thing to say! Why the hell did he think that was a good thing to say? He was such a prat it was unbelievable.

Alex giggled. 'You clearly don't know me that well,' she commented.

At this Zeke opened his mouth to suggest that they should go out sometime so he could get to know her. However his mind went blank and his nerves got the better of him and he found himself staring at her, mouth open stupidly.

Alex stared back, chewing on the small white grains before closing his mouth for him.

'You don't want to keep that open,' she told him. 'Either you'll get flies or people will be throwing peanuts trying to keep them in your gob. I know I would,' she laughed and walked to another table.

Zeke watched her, having the urge to smack his head on the table. He had the perfect set up and he messed it up! He was such an idiot! He couldn't believe he messed such a perfect opportunity up like that! He was such a douche bag,

-

She had given him the perfect opening to ask her out and he bloody crapped himself! Alex tried to keep calm as she ate more sugar and walked to another table to take their orders. She wrote down their orders, not actually paying much attention on what they were saying because she was too focused on Zeke.

One thing Alex Russo didn't do was ask guys out. No way. She was too cool for that and she wouldn't break that rule for anyone. She would trick guys into asking her out, she would hint at it or even suggest it to make them think it was their idea (just as she had tried with Zeke just now) but she never went right out and asked them.

Heck, she would even use a Love Potion! But after her first attempt of using Love Potions she wasn't in a rush to try it again. She walked out back and gave her dad the orders, convinced they were wrong but she didn't really care.

Once she had given him the orders she went and sat by the counter, spinning herself on the chair, watching Zeke as he drank his drink. She had never planned to like Zeke. That was something she never even considered!

He was too much like Justin but in a more fun way. He was more likely to let loose and have fun. She had started to like him when they preformed _Peter Pan _but at that time it was just a small twinge in her stomach.

Then a few days later she saw him in the gym and to her surprise he was actually a lot more toned then he looked. He was using the weights in a tight sleeveless that fully exposed his biceps and abs.

She didn't think she could be so attracted to anyone other than Dean. But then again he had moved and the Dean she got was completely different than the Dream Dean. Harper had gone on a date with Zeke but that hadn't worked out so well.

She wasn't going to admit to Harper that she liked Zeke because he wasn't her type. So she urged her best friend to go with her crush and she went to Zombie Prom alone. She felt happy that Harper and Zeke broke up and she wasn't one to feel bad about feeling happy.

That was one of the many fun things about her. She rarely felt bad and she very rarely was hesitant for going after what she wanted. But it was pretty clear that Zeke didn't like her. Either that or he was too scared to ask her out.

He must be too scared! After all, who couldn't be attracted to Alex Russo?

Alex span on her seat again before she saw Harper walking towards her, wearing a dress completely made of sticker notes. Alex stopped seat from spinning and smiled at her quirky best friend.

'Hey, Harper,' Alex said once she was standing in front of her.

'Hey, Alex,' Harper replied. 'I'm sorry to barge in on you but my Mom found my Dad having another camping trip in the attic and I just had to get out of there.'

Alex would never tell Harper how bazaar Harper's family was even by her standards. Alex simply nodded slowly.

'Yeah…well I'm used to it, Harper. You should move in at some point,' Alex joked. Harper living with the Russo's! That was a funny thought. 'I just hope you don't find it weird being in the same room as Zeke,' she said, pointing at him.

Harper turned and froze. 'He's here?!' she screamed and just about everyone in the shop turned to face her before Harper ran off screaming upstairs. Everyone looked at Alex for an explanation and to be truthful she only had one.

'She's a Finkle,' she told them and everyone went 'Oh!' before nodding and going back to their food. She silently laughed at this before leaving to follow Harper upstairs. Harper was pacing in the living room, talking to herself rapidly.

'I'mnotreadytoseehim. I'mnotreadytoseehim,' she kept repeating.

'Calm it, Harper,' Alex told her. 'You act like it's the first time you've seen an ex of yours.'

Harper glared. 'Because it is! You know that.'

'Yeah, I know,' Alex admitted. 'But according to my Dad I'm not that nice so I was trying to help with your self esteem.'

Harper looked thoughtful for a second before smiling. 'And it does!' she told the wizard. 'Thanks, Alex.'

'Well,' Alex said as she sat down on the orange couch. 'I'm all about helping.'

Harper smiled and nodded before looking at Alex's drum set. 'How's the band going?' she asked.

Alex looked at the drum set too and shrugged. 'Not well,' she admitted. 'Most places won't take us because it's only me and Justin.'

'So why don't you put advertisements for new band members?' Harper asked.

'No one is going to be in a band called Alabaster Carnation,' Alex replied, standing up d walking to the drum set. She ran her fingers along the bronze metal, remembering the buzz she got when she played ad smiled at the memories.

The short lived memories.

'Y'know the band name isn't that bad, Alex,' Harper told her, observing Alex's mystified look. 'And plenty of people are looking to join bands.'

Alex shrugged. 'I'd have to talk to Justin about it,' she replied.

Harper nodded. 'Well I'm sure he'd be up for getting more band members. After all he wants that CD cover,' she smiled.

Alex laughed. 'There was this one time I used magic to make that CD Cover and put them in a number of different shops. I managed to convince him that he had made it big and the reason he couldn't remember was that Max hit him on the head with a spell. It was so funny…'

Harper laughed.

*

Zeke and Justin were walking to the cinema, Justin talking about some new theory he had while Zeke ignored him and went over the way it could have gone with Ale earlier.

_'Well at least I know why you're so sweet,' Zeke smiled, not at all embarrassed._

_Alex giggled. 'You clearly don't know me that well,' she commented._

_Zeke confidently got up from his chair. 'Maybe we should fix that,' he told her and she gazed into his eyes dreamily. 'How about a date?'_

_'As long as I'm with you I'm fine,' Alex said as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her before-_

'Zeke!' Justin shook him as they arrived at the cinema. Zeke stared at him, puzzled. 'What film do you want to see?'

Zeke looked at the listings. 'Wow! They're show _Donnie Darko_!' he commented. 'Most probably to get people to buy that DVD sequel. We should go see that.'

Justin shook his head. 'That's something Alex would go to see. Burning a cinema to the ground sounds about right for her,' he commented.

Zeke gave a soft tut. 'You don't give her enough credit, man.'

Justin looked at Zeke, shocked. 'Are you defending her?'

Zeke shrugged. 'I just don't think she's as bad as you make out.'

'She almost dropped part of the background in the play fall on top of you!' Justin reminded him.

Zeke shrugged. 'It was exciting.'

Justin snorted. 'Next thing you know you'll want to hang out with her,' he said sarcastically before walking up to the booth.

Zeke sighed. 'If only she'd want to hang out with me,' he muttered before following his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alex smiled at her own brilliance as she held up her fourth draft of the Alabaster Carnation Recruitment poster. It had a guitar with strings of fire and shadows dancing while bright colours separated them. She had been working on it since the boys had left and when she was into something she worked hard and, surprisingly, very quickly. The first three she was very unsatisfied with and decided to let her mind wander and flow freely.

The ending result was this poster and if she had to say it was some of her best work…considering she did so little of it. She walked up to the Wizard Closet and opened it by tracing her wad along the frame. Once it was open she pulled out the Wizinko machine. She placed the poster on the scanner and pressed 2D Copy. The Wizinko bleeped and started to produce a number of copies that Alex couldn't be bothered to count.

Now she thought about it she should have looked at the number of copies she was printing. By the time the Wizinko made fifteen copies Alex started to move them into piles but more and more kept coming! Alex quickly ran to the controls and, unsure of what to do, started to press more buttons.

This proved to be the wrong thing to do because the speed that they were coming out increased and she tried to pile them up as quickly as possible but was unable to keep with the speed and they started falling on the floor. Alex was panicking and made to run to the controls but slipped on one of the posters and fell forwards into a pile she had quickly stacked and it collapsed underneath her, causing her to fall further down onto the floor.

'Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!' Alex shouted, trying to get up but only to slip again.

She heard the door open and she cursed. She was fine if it was Max but considering there were three other people in the house that would screw the odds didn't look good. She grabbed her wand and tried to think of a spell but came up short.

'Well this isn't what I expected to find,' a female voice said and Alex looked up at Juliet who was studying her with an amused gaze. 'Having a bit of trouble are we?'

Alex pointed at the Wizinko as it continued to produce more copies that were falling onto the floor. 'The thing broke,' she said, giggling slightly.

Juliet walked over to the Wizinko and examined it. 'Have you tried this?' she asked and stood next to it before banging it on the lid. The Wizinko shuddered and whined before the lights went off and the copies ceased to escape the Wizinko's mouth.

Alex smiled. 'I like you,' she told the vampire who helped her up. 'I'll be sure to get you a jam doughnut later.'

'Does it come with sprinkles?' Juliet smiled before picking up one of the posters. 'You're in a band?' she asked, surprised.

'I was. With Justin but it didn't really work out because the lack of members,' Alex explained. 'So I decided to bring the band back and get a few new people.'

'Does Justin know you're bringing it back?' Juliet asked and Alex laughed.

'Psh, does it matter? We both know that he's so desperate to look cool in front of you that he'll jump at the chance to go around barefoot with his guitar for you,' Alex replied, waving her wand and the posters flew up and began to pile themselves up.

Juliet smiled at this, loving watching magic in action. 'Y'know I've been around over hundreds of years…'

'You've got really great skin!' Alex laughed and Juliet giggled.

'I use great moisturizer,' the vampire replied. 'But that's not what I meant, she continued. 'I've been singing for years and I've learnt how to play a few instruments.'

Alex thought about this. 'Can you play the guitar?' she asked and Juliet nodded. 'You're hired!'

Juliet blinked. 'You haven't even heard me play!'

Alex shrugged. 'You're cute, blonde and would look awesome in black!' she told the vampire who smiled in response. 'Guys will want to eat you! Of they don't know the chances are you'd eat them but still!'

Juliet drew her lips into a line. 'I don't bite people, Alex. I go to blood banks like most vampires with a soul do. So never trust anything you read about us biting animals instead!'

Alex laughed. 'You expect me to read?' she asked. 'That's like expecting Max to understand the concept of acid erosion!' she laughed and Juliet raised her eyebrows at this. Alex stared at her for a few minutes before realizing what she had just said. 'Damnit I sound like Justin!' Alex cursed and Juliet started laughing at her boyfriend's sister.

'Oh, Alex,' Juliet said after a few seconds. 'You are so funny,' she told the raven haired girl who growled.

*

After they went to see the film Justin suggested that they go to the Comic Book Store and Zeke couldn't argue. He wanted to buy the new issue of _Blood Price_, a graphic novel by an artist who lived in Toronto.

When Justin saw the graphic novel in Zeke's hands his eyebrows rose and he stared at Zeke with a puzzled expression.

'Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff,' Justin commented. 'Not very sci-fi.'

Zeke smiled sheepishly. 'Y'know…only so much _Galaxy_ _Fights_ can do for a person. Thought I'd look for something new,' he shrugged, hoping Justin would buy it.

'Funny,' Justin said slowly. 'Alex reads _Blood Price_. She has a thing about the guy that makes them.'

Zeke gave Justin a nervous laugh and Justin continued to stroll along the shelves, giving Zeke a chance to let out a heavy sigh of relief and to wipe the sweat off his brow. That was close. The way Justin keeps bringing Alex up was beginning to make Zeke nervous and uncomfortable. The way this was going his secret would be out within a few days!

_Note to self, stop buying stuff Alex likes when around Justin_, Zeke told himself angrily. _C'mon, Zeke! You're smart enough to know better! You are Mr. Extra Curricular Man!_

Zeke smiled to himself. That would be such a cool superhero! Nerd by day, superhero by night! He was just full of great ideas! After a few seconds of standing there imagining the different stories he could write with a goofy expression on his face a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face and he looked at a employee who was standing next to him with a smile on her face

She was very pretty, pink lip gloss lightly shimmering in the light, her blonde hair tied in a pony tail that flowed out the hole in her red baseball cap that matched her red t-shirt.

'You OK, Zeke?' she asked him and Zeke smiled back.

'Hey, Sophie,' Zeke replied. 'I'm good. You?' he asked.

She began to put the comics she had under her arm on the shelf. 'I'm OK. My Mum finally kicked my Dad out of the house and she finally said I could get a piano in my room,' she smiled. 'I'll finally be able to put all those lessons to good use. How's your plan for getting with that chick?'

Zeke quickly scanned the area for any sign of Justin and found none. He turned back to Sophie with a glum look on his face.

'Not going too well,' he admitted. 'I can't tell her how I feel!'

Sophie nodded, moving a few comic off the shelves they were incorrectly placed and put them where they should be. She was funny like that. Zeke was convinced she had OCD or something.

'Why though?' she asked. 'She's just a girl. I'm a girl and you don't have a problem talking to me!'

'Yeah but you're a comic book girl!' Zeke said but quickly realized that Alex also had comic books. Well not comics. Graphic Novels weren't technically comics and it was the one series (that happened to be the darkest and most frightening piece of art and literature he had ever seen).

Her eyebrows rose. 'I only work here for the money. I have no interest in comic books at all.'

Zeke cocked an eyebrow in response. 'I've seen you reading the comics,' he told her and she blushed.

'Shut up, Zeke!' she snapped, looking around and noticing a few nerds giggling amongst themselves in a small group. 'Great. That's the last thing I need.'

'Sorry,' Zeke said and she sighed, walking off and he chased after her. 'So what should I do?'

'Find a common interest?' she suggested and he held up the book. She frowned. 'Is she Goth?'

Zeke shook his head. 'No. Not really. I'm not sure what you'd class her really…'

Sophie stopped in place, thinking this over then her face went from puzzled to shock and her jaw dropped.

'You like Alex Russo!' she said, her voice a bit too loud for Zeke's liking and he instantly put the book over her mouth, sweat immediately covering his forehead as people turned round in interest.

'Can you keep your voice down?!' he hissed. 'Justin might be around here and I don't need that! Not right now!'

She pulled back. 'I thought he was your friend?'

'He is but he wouldn't be happy if he found out I'm…' he looked around to find everyone staring at them and he gave a nervous chuckle and waved before grabbing her and pulling her away. 'If he finds out I like Alex he'll go ape!'

Sophie laughed. 'Now you mention it there was this one time I was in Central Park and I saw this hairy guy that kinda looked like Justin. Had some hairy girlfriend though…'

'Not the point,' Zeke ignored her comment. 'How would you feel if I dated Julia?'

'Erm…she's nine.'

'Bad example!' Zeke said quickly, waving his hands as she gave him a piercing glare. 'But you know what I mean.'

'I think you mean you're a strange and awkward little boy,' Sophie replied.

'Exactly.'


End file.
